1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshields for boats, and more specifically to glass inserts for such windshields.
2. Background
The helm of a boat is, among other things, the location from which the speed and direction of the boat is controlled. In most pleasure craft, the helm is positioned either “above” or “below” the deck, and in many cases, a boat is provided with both above and below helms (typical in boats 25′ or longer).
The helms below the deck provide less field of vision compared to “above” helms, but are usually protected from the elements by glass windows. The above helms are typically open to the environment, which can make navigating the craft difficult in less than ideal weather conditions. One partial solution to the exposure to the environment is to add a bimini top to the helm to protect the helm from the environment.
Another solution in the prior art for protecting operators of the boat in an above helm is to use a flexible plastic windshield around the helm to protect the operator from the environment. The windshield is formed of a series of plastic panels which are maintained in place by zippers. The difficulty with this approach is that frequently the plastic windshield will become fogged or covered with rain or other elements, which are very difficult to remove, thus making it challenging for the operator to see outside the helm in less than ideal weather conditions.
Prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,163 to Livingston for a Cockpit of a Boat with Fresh Air Vents and U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,599 to Johnson for a Boat Cockpit Enclosure.